


Camping trip with Connie, Peridot, Pearl, and Steven!

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfire, Camping, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Warping, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A short story about a camping trip and a gem learning something new.





	Camping trip with Connie, Peridot, Pearl, and Steven!

>It was another quiet weekend on Earth. Connie's parents had left her in the care of the Crystal Gems, wanting to have a romantic getaway alone, knowing they could be trusted with their daughter's safety. Amethyst had taken a trip to see her fellow Prime sisters, Garnet had gone out for some alone time herself, Bismuth was busy gathering materials for her new custom metal-works business, and Lapis was off flying around somewhere.   
>This left Pearl, Steven, and Peridot in the beach house ready to receive the young girl. It wasn't quite what she had hoped for, but any time with Steven was always fun.   
>Upon Steven's suggestion, the quartet had headed out on the warp pad, warping to the forest that used to surround Centi's old crashed dropship, the wreckage no longer present, cleaned up shortly after the Nephrite crew had been uncorrupted. The wide open area near the trees made a perfect spot to camp in.   
>The group had worked together to set up three tents, one for Peridot, one for Pearl, and one for Connie and Steven to share. The group had also gathered up firewood from around the campsite and lit a roaring fire. The sun was starting to set now, the sky painted in shades of orange, red, pink, and purple as the sun sank lower beneath the clouds.   
>Steven smiled as he spoke up with enthusiasm as he pulled his cheeseburger backpack off of his back. "Hey, I know something fun we can do! Let's make some smores!"  
>Connie smiled widely as she shouted out her agreement while Steven started pulling stuff from his backpack. "Yeah! Smores are always great! Peridot, Pearl, would you like some?"  
>Pearl grimaced as she shook her head. "No thank you Connie. I still find eating food to be a horrifying experience."  
>Peridot looked at Pearl, then looked at Connie and Steven in confusion, "Steven, Connie, what are smores? Are they a weapon?"  
>Connie and Steven looked at each other and let out giggles, laughing for a moment before they composed themselves.   
>Steven spoke up first. "They aren't weapons Peridot, they're really tasty treats! You've gotta try one, I know you'll like them!"  
>"Oh, Steven! Why don't we walk her through the steps of making one? That way, she can make more for herself if she likes them!" Connie spoke excitedly as she grabbed a few of the spare sticks in her hand, long enough to stick in the fire from a safe distance and thin enough to skewer marshmallows without destroying them.  
>"Yeah, that'd be great! Peridot, what do you say? Want to learn all about smores?"  
>Peridot shrugged her shoulders before letting out a sigh. "Fine, inform me of the process behind the creation of these smores."  
>Connie spoke up first. "Well, first you prepare the graham crackers, like this." Connie pulled out two large graham crackers and placed them upon her knee close to each other.   
>Steven jumped in next. "Then, you put some chocolate on top of the graham crackers, like this!" Steven broke some chocolate off of a larger bar and placed the pieces onto one of his graham crackers.  
>Connie picked up a marshmallow and skewered it on her stick. "The next step is roasting the marshmallow. You want to get it nice and warm, cooked to your tastes. Try not to set it on fire, unless you like the flavor of burnt sugar." Connie grimaced a bit at the thought as she put her marshmallow in the fire, Steven placing his own stick in the fire a few seconds later. The pair sat and let the marshmallows cook for a few seconds, Connie pulling hers out first, Steven leaving his in for a few extra seconds before he pulled his out, his marshmallow a light brown compared to Connie's marshmallow, still a pale white.  
>Steven smiled as he pulled the marshmallow off the stick. "The last step is putting the marshmallow on top of the chocolate, then sandwiching it with the other graham cracker! You want to do this while the marshmallow is still hot, so the chocolate melts a bit."   
>Smiling, Steven put his marshmallow on top of the chocolate, then sandwiched it with the second graham cracker. After a few moments, he offered the smore to Peridot. "Here, try it Peridot, see what you think!"  
>"Wow, thanks." Peridot muttered out uncertainly as she took the smore from Steven's hand. Cautiously, she brought the treat up to her mouth and took a small bite.   
>Peridot's eyes lit up in wonder as the flavors of the chocolate, the graham cracker, and the marshmallow blended in her mouth, creating a tasty sweet blend of flavors. After a few moments of chewing, she swallowed hard. "Wow, that was spectacular! I never knew humans could create such delectable sources of nourishment! More, I want some more!"  
>Connie and Steven both giggled again for a moment before Connie spoke up. "Now you know why they call them smores, because you always want some more of them!"  
>Peridot thought for a moment before she let out her own laugh. "Ahahahaha, I get it! Can I please have more though?"  
>"Here you go Peridot, make as many as you want!" Steven spoke in glee as he passed a package of graham crackers, a few bars of chocolate, and a small bag of marshmallows over to Peridot.   
>As Steven, Connie, and Peridot spent the rest of the sunset making sugary treats, Pearl shook her head. "Stars, I hope Peridot doesn't overdo it." Pearls body shuddered as she thought of something. "If she hasn't eaten before, she's in for another surprise later."


End file.
